


SSSS-Girl Genius crossover (Drawing)

by wavewright62



Category: Girl Genius, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Worldbuilding: Girl Genius Fusion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Intrepid spark Tuuri and her doughty lab assistant Mikkel ready her latest devices for an evening's foray.  They are joined by the top Grade A Blessed Feline in all Europa, Krosp, Emperor of Cats.  Kisu is ready to do his bidding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> Minutia_R's brief: "Put the crew in the world of Girl Genius! Are the mages Sparks? Or, in a world where supernatural ability manifests as an aptitude for mad science, are Tuuri, Siv, and/or Mikkel Sparks and Lalli and Onni Badass Normals? What adventures do the crew have adventuring through a Europa devastated by revenants and the leftovers of mad science experiments gone wrong rather than a Silent World devastated by the rash illness? Artists: use this as an excuse to steampunkify the cat-tank or put everyone in Victorian-inspired clothing! Tuuri would look amazing in Agatha’s underwear, am I right? (Especially if accessorized with one of Agatha’s death rays …) Also, consider: If Sigrun is Skifandrian, then Emil is her zumil. Which means that HE HAS TO WEAR THE ZUMIL OUTFIT. You’re welcome.  
> If you feel like including any of the Girl Genius characters, please do! My favorites are Agatha, Gil, Zeetha, Klaus, Theo, and Sleipnir, but I would be happy to see anyone."
> 
> Ummm, Tuuri as a spark - check. Death ray - check. Victorian outfits - check. Steampunkified Cattank - check. Agatha's underwear - mmm, check, if you use your imagination. Zumil outfit - sorry, no check. Othar Tryggvassen as a troll - didn't work out, no check there either.

[](http://imgur.com/Z12iZuz)

**Author's Note:**

> The skalds need to record just what Sigrun and Zeetha have been up to back there, don't you think?


End file.
